A Text of Mistaken Identity
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Cas has been getting some pretty weird texts from Gabriel...he swears he's not Gabriel, but if he isn't, who is it? #Writing Prompt Wednesday


**A** **/** **N** **:** **On Tumblr unforth-ninawaters is doing a #WritingPromptWednesday. It's fun and you should join!** **This week's prompt was texting and I decided to write the whole thing as a texting conversation to try something new. Here's the prompt I worked with:**

 **I keep getting texts from you, and you keep refusing to believe that I have no idea who you are, because apparently I'm entered in your phone as your brother/sister/parents/friend/whoever and you are utterly convinced I'm just that person trying to prank** **you**

 **Disclaimer** **: Kripke's**

A Text of Mistaken Identity

 **Gabe: Did you buy pie? Work was shit.**

 _Cas: No, you were supposed to go shopping._

 **Gabe: Dammit.**

 **Gabe: I thought we sorted this out last week. You'd go shopping so you wouldn't bitch about the lack of veggies.**

 _Cas: There's nothing wrong with them. I have yet to figure out how you've never had a cavity with all of the candy you consume._

 _Cas: I swear you're going to caramelize._

 **Gabe: What candy?**

 _Cas: I'm referring to the monstrous stash from Halloween you think I don't know you've hidden around the apartment. I found Laffy Taffy in the tea box yesterday. Now it smells like strawberries._

 **Gabe: Dude, I don't have candy hidden around the apartment. And when did we get a tea box?**

 _Cas: We've always had the tea box. And if you didn't put the candy in the apartment where is it from?_

 **Gabe: How am I supposed to know? Did you pull another all-nighter? Get some sleep.**

 _Cas: No. Are you okay? Did you party with Balthazar again?_

 **Gabe: Who the fuck is Balthazar? How do you even pronounce it?**

 _Cas: Balthazar, one of your frat brothers._

 **Gabe: I'm not even in a frat.**

 _Cas: Yes you are. Pi Kappa Alpha._

 **Gabe: No, I'm not. What the hell? Did you meet up with Ruby? I told you not to trust her.**

 _Cas: Who is Ruby?_

 **Gabe: The blonde that was all over you at Benny's party.**

 _Cas: No, and who's Benny._

 **Gabe: One of my buddies. Stop messing with me, bitch. Is this because of the whole Jess thing? I swear I wouldn't have hit on her if I knew she was the girl you were dating.**

 _Cas: I'm gay and you know it._

 **Gabe: Sam?**

 _Cas: No._

 **Gabe: Fuck, who is this then?**

 _Cas: Gabe, you know it's me._

 **Gabe: No, I don't and I'm not Gabe. My name is Dean.**

 _Cas:_ _Okay… "Dean", then I'm Castiel, your "not brother"_

 **Gabe: I am Dean**

 **Gabe: And did you just do air quotes in a text?**

 _Cas: Gabe, can you please drop this? We also need to discuss the matter of your dog. He seems to be terrorizing the neighbors._

 **Gabe: I don't have a dog and I'm not your brother. My brother just got a new number and I think I confused it with yours. Can't you just accept that?**

 _Cas: GABE! I'm tired of your pranks. You need to act like an adult._

 _Cas: Gabe?_

 _Cas: Gabe, why aren't you responding._

 **913-555-4653: uh…my brother, Dean, says he's been texting you thinking it was me, but you think it's your brother. And he's getting pretty pissed trying to convince you.**

 **913-555-4653: by the way I'm Sam**

 _Cas: Balthazar, please tell me Gabe did not rope you into this and you "borrowed" someone's phone again._

 **913-555-4653: uh….I don't know who Balthazar is, but you spend some time with…interesting people**

 **913-555-4653: you guys sound worse than me and Dean**

 **913-555-4653: our numbers are similar too, no wonder Dean got confused.**

 _Cas: Don't you have an orgy to plan?_

 **913-555-4653: …..this guy sounds like a character**

 **Gabe: Cas, please, I am not your brother and my brother is not your questionable friend**

 **Gabe: seriously**

 **Gabe: cas?**

 **Gabe: uh….I didn't offend you or anything**

 **Gabe: actually, you did accuse my brother of planning an orgy, which he would never do. He's too damn dorky and hopelessly in love with Jess.**

 _Cas: Um… I'd like to apologize._

 **Gabe: What brought that up?**

 _Cas: My brother just came home._

 **Gabe: SEE! I told you**

 _Cas: Yes, well my brother has done stuff like this before. He added you in my contacts as himself and renamed his contact as Loki._

 **Gabe: hahahahaha**

 _Cas: yes, well he seems it's just as funny as you appear to. I'm sorry to have caused an unwanted stress._

 **Gabe: Wait, how did he get my number?**

 _Cas: He said he got it from you a couple days ago. Do you frequent a bar called the Roadhouse?_

 **Gabe: yeah, my aunt owns it.**

 **Gabe: Was he the short guy eating all the peanuts**

 _Cas: yes_

 **Gabe: He said he knew someone for me**

 **Gabe: shit I let him put his number in my phone. I bet he switched yours and Sam's number so I would text you.**

 _Cas: hold on one second_

 **Gabe: I just found Sam's under "Moose"**

 _Cas: it turns out my brother was going to set me up on a blind date with you and apparently this was it._

 _Cas: He has a twisted sense of right and wrong. I also changed your name in my contacts so I won't be confused._

 **Dean: Good, I wouldn't want you to mix us up again.**

 **Dean: So…if this is a blind date, can I see a picture of you? You know if that's not creepy or anything**

 **Dean: I reread that and never mind that sounds like a creeper. ignore that last text**

 _Cas: Media file sent_

 **Dean: Damn…**

 _Cas: Yes well, the least you can do is reciprocate._

 **Dean: Media file received**

 _Cas: oh, um, I thought you might be wearing a shirt_

 **Dean: it's the first one I found in my photo album**

 **Dean: and I don't see you complaining**

 _Cas: No, I'm certainly not. Is that your car you're sitting on?_

 **Dean: Yep, ain't she a beauty?**

 _Cas: yes, she seems well cared for_

 **Dean: You know, you could come see her if you wanted.**

 _Cas: Perhaps_

 **Dean: And maybe I could give you a ride in her. We can go get a drink at the Roadhouse or something**

 _Cas: That sounds nice_

 _Cas: And then we can go have sex in the back of it!_

 **Dean: Uh…maybe not on the first date…**

 _Cas: I am so sorry, Gabe stole my phone. That is NOT my intention at all what so ever_

 **Dean: Not even after got to know each other?**

 _Cas: ….I never said that_

 **Dean: I can work with that :)**

 _Cas: So, how does Friday at eight sound?_

 **Dean: Sounds like a date to me**


End file.
